AMOR U OBSESION
by taiori
Summary: un one shot narrado desde el unto de vista de naruto, descubriendo la diferencia entre el amor y la obsecion


**AMOR U OBSESIÓN **

Sueños estupidos hacen ilusiones estupidas, sonrio mordazmente, cuan cierto es, todos mis sueños cambiaron cuando te conoci tu forma de ser no era como la de los demas, te admire desde ese dia, soñe con alcanzarte y tocarte, poder caminar a tu lado, alzo mis manos para verlas intentando tocar la luz que irradia la lampara, pequeñas gotas de agua caen en la tina donde permanece recostado mi cuerpo, espuma de jabon comienza a desaparecer lentamente en mi piel, sonrio con ironia, ja, ¿cómo pude soñar querer estar a tu lado?  
¿cómo fui capaz de abandonar todos mis sueños por ti? Por ti que no mereces ni mi saludo, ni mi atención, yo que era superior a ti en todo, mi aspecto, mi inteligencia, mi presencia, simplemente... mi esencia era superior a la tuya, junto mis manos para presionarlas cerrandolas en un gran puño, frustración, coraje... esos son mis sentimientos ahora, muerdo mis labios en impotencia dejando resbalar un hilo de sangre por las comisuras hasta que peñas gotas caen tiñendo por unos instantes el agua con su rojo camersi profundo hasta diluirse en aquella transparencia pura, tus atenciones me turbaron, tus detalles me conquistaron, tu espontaneidad fue lo que me hizo decirte si... estupida ilusion creada con tus engaños, ilusion en la que me fui enredando quedando atrapado en la telaraña venenosa de tu existencia, acaricio los lados de mi rostro con mis manos, ¿cómo fui a caer en tus manos? ¿cómo me atrevi a envenenarme con las mentiras de tus labios?,  
¿cómo me sumergi en la profunda inseguridad de tus ojos?, ¿porque permiti que limaras mi suave piel con tus roñosas y sucias manos? ¿por qué fundi mi cuerpo con el tuyo? ¿por qué fucione mi alma limpia con tu putrefacta alma sumergiéndome en lo profundo de tu obsesividad? Entierro mis dedos con coraje en mi cara hasta rasgar mi piel, esta piel sucia, desearía deshacerme de ella para borrar todo rastro de ti en mi cuerpo, me incorporo lentamente dejando a ver mi cuerpo desnudo, como desnuda tuviste mi alma, mis cabellos caen cubriendo lentamente mi rostro, asi de facil desearia esconder mi corazon, que mi razon mandara sobre mis actos para alejarme de ti, me cubro con una toalla negra, je, que ironia... del mismo color veo el interior de mi ser, siento acelerar lentamente los latidos de mi corazon, el vacio y la soledad me embargan, lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis azules ojos, ¿por qué de nuevo pienso en ti? ¿por qué hasta mi razon me traiciona en estos momentos? Tonto... estupido de mi... camino con paso lentos a mi habitación, no hay prisa, en ella solo me estara esperando como siempre, la señora soledad, golpeando fuertemente con una sonrisa satisfactoria al señor deseo, ella envolviéndome con sus blancas alas de posesion pura, el torturándome con sus negras garras desgarrando cada parte de mi ser, de mis ganas de existir, para el solo es importante empujarme a tu lado para dar lugar a un tercero, la obsesion... si... ella lamiendo cada parte de mi ser con la voracidad de hacer arder mi piel para poseerte nuevamente callendo en los brazos desnudos de la debilidad y la culpabilidad de saber que nuevamente me haces sucumbir a tus deseos, me tiro sobre mi cama boca arriba cerrando mis ojos, en mi mente tu imagen, una suave brisa entra por la ventana dando directamente con mi rostro, sonrio ante la refrescante caricia, algo suave se posa sobre la punta de mi nariz, abro mis ojos perezosamente, un petalo de rosa blanca se tambalea hasta caer por un lado de mi cara rosando mi mejilla hasta quedar en las blancas sabanas de seda, sonrio... observo aquel hermoso arreglo floral de abundantes rosas blancas, en medio de ellas dibujado un corazon de rosas rojas, y en el centro de este una nota clavada con una rosa negra, Sai me las mando simbólicamente, el punto negro según el, es la herida que hay en mi corazon, las rosas blancas el amor de el buscando protegerlo y sanarlo con el mas puro amor... sonrio dulcemente, el siempre tan dulce y atento, como desearia amarlo de la misma forma que me ama, pero no puedo, aunque me hace feliz su compañía, no logra desplazarle de mi interior, lagrimas salen de mis ojos, dolor... dolor es lo unico que siento consumir mis entrañas, quemando mi interior, ¿cuánto mas botare mi orgullo a la basura? ¿cuántas veces mas me llamaras para desahogarte un rato y luego me tiraras como un trapo sucio y roto que no te sirve mas? Ojala pronto se sequen estas lagrimas, ojala mi sonrisa se vuelva a escuchar... deseo no sentir mas este dolor que me martiriza dia tras dia, aprender el valor de las palabras "seamos amigos", no ser el juguete que te hace sentir mi dueño y yo el perro fiel que va a tu lado nada mas truenas tus dedos, toco mi estomago, de nuevo ese malestar, la tristeza le sienta mal a este cuerpo mortal, observo el reloj, hace una hora que debia estar con Tsunade para una revisión medica, pero no tengo ganas de que me regañe por descuidarme, el telefono suena, seguramente sera un morboso mas esperando que responda preguntas indecentes, sonrio burlonamente, ju... hasta mi dignidad ensuciaste... mi reputación no es mejor que la de un cualquiera, la contestadora se activa, no me interesa...

Naruto estoy con Tsunade...- reconozco esa voz, eres tu...

Itachi...- no puedo evitar susurrar tu nombre, me incorporo para ir a levantar el telefono, deseo hablar contigo ante todas las cosas

Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente...- tu voz seria me hace detener de golpe, mi corazon late rapidamente- ire a tu casa a eso de las 6:00 p.m.- la llamada se corta, sonrio con alegria... estoy feliz, vendras a verme, me emociona el pensar que pronto estaras de nuevo a mi lado, corro hacia el closet, debo verme guapo, saco el pantalón de cuero y la camisa negra que me regalo en nuestro aniversario, lo coloco cuidadosamente sobre la cama para que no se arrugue, saco mis botas de tacon medio, me dirijo al tocador, mis ojos se ven rojos e hinchados, todo por haber llorado hace unos momentos, me dirijo al baño para lavarme la cara, no debe verme asi, en estos instantes no me interesa todo lo que me has hecho sufrir, solo deseo que me veas atractivo, como antes, que me digas: "que hermoso eres"; me beses suavemente con todo tu amor, que me abraces haciendome sentir seguro, sonrio tiernamente... la punta de mis dedos tocan mis labios sumiéndome en mi ensoñacion, cierro mis ojos perdiéndome en esos dulces recuerdos, de pronto, el eco de aquellas palabras que rompieron mi existir en mil pedazos, "tengo novia"; detengo mi caminar de golpe, es cierto... ¿por qué me emociono? Caigo al suelo de rodillas, ¿por qué me arreglo para el? Alzo mis brazos un poco hasta dejar mis manos a la vista de mis ojos, seguramente me volvera a hablar de ella...

ARRGGHHHH- grito en un aullido de animal herido, golpeo el suelo fuertemente con mis puños, ¿cuándo me converti en tu patética marioneta? No... ya no sere el de antes, desde hoy me vere bien, pero solo para mi, ya no dedicare mi existir a vivir de tus recuerdos, me incorporo para caminar de nuevo a mi habitación con la cabeza en alto, siento un fuerte jaloneo, giro mi rostro para ver a mi agresor, mientras este sujeta fuertemente mi brazo infringiéndome un gran dolor, un hombre tosco, de cabellos castaños con una cicatriz en su mejillas izquierda tuerce mi brazo manteniéndome inmóvil, intento soltarme... pero me es imposible, sujeta mi barbilla con su otra mano alzando mi rostro para observar a alguien delante mio, abro mis ojos en sorpresa, no puede ser... frente a mi esta ella, me sonrie, debe ser un sueño, sus ojos castaños se clavan en los mios como dagas atravesando mi ser, su tez apiñonada se refleja ante la luz del sol que aun entra por la ventana, su cabello teñido de rubio se mueve ante la suave brisa

¿Qué haces Aintza?- pregunto molesto, camina lentamente hacia mi, sus movimientos son firmes, lame mi mejilla, giro mi rostro en asco, parado junto a la cama un joven de cortos cabellos negros y tez blanca observa todo, sus ojos verdes no reflejan ningun sentimiento, me estremezco...

Naru... Naru...- susurra Aintza en mi oido mientras olfatea mi cabello- tengo que enseñarte a ser niño bueno- acaricia mi rostro con su mano en una suave caricia que me da desconfianza- mirame...- me ordena sujetando mi cabello para jalarlo alzando mi vista- el es mio... el me ama a mi... sin importar lo que hagas el no regresara contigo...- cierro mis ojos, la crueldad de sus palabras me duele mas que el dolor fisico que puedan estar provocándome...

No se de que me hablas...- me atrevo a contestarle mirándole desafiante, si esta aquí es porque no lo tiene seguro, porque el aun siente algo por mi, sonrio superiormente, como antes, con la seguridad que me caracterizaba, me mira molesta, lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti aun estas circunstancias

Me das asco...- gruñe escupiéndome en la cara, ¿quién se cree que es para hacerme eso? Se da la vuelta- es todo suyo...- con esas simples palabras el hombre de la cicatriz sonrie lanzándome hacia donde esta el otro joven quien me recibe en sus brazos de manera delicada, sus ojos no me demuestran nada, no puedo leer sus intenciones, sin darme cuenta como, la toalla a caido al suelo, intento recogerla para cubrirme, pero unas manos comienzan a tocar la parte superior de mi cuerpo, asco... siento asco.. mis muñecas me duelen, el joven ha hecho cortes poco profundos haciendo mi sangre brotar, lo miro con miedo, el me sonrie, sujeta mis manos para luego agacharse a lamer mis heridas , miedo.. panico... terror... ya no se si a ser poseído por el asqueroso de la cicatriz que goza manoseando mi cuerpo, o al chico que infringe pequeñas heridas a mi cuerpo saboreando la sangre corriente, mi cuerpo se estremece de dolor y miedo, el chico de los ojos verdes relame sus labios mientras su mirada muestra orgullo ante su obra, de pronto otra ola de dolor recorre mi cuerpo, el hombre de la cicatriz me ha penetrado sin cuidado alguno, sus movimientos brusco me lastiman en lugar de darme placer, es diferente a ti, tu me tratabas con cariño, con suavidad... le escucho gemir con su ronca voz, quiero apartar esto de mi mente, algo humedo recorre mi pecho, el oji verde lame las heridas que ha hecho sobre el, ¿cuánto mas seguiran? La risa de Aintza resuena en mi cabeza, observo el reloj... el no tarda... pronto me rescatara... me tomara en sus brazos y me protegera...

No lo esperes...- el castaño me monta sobre el... lo veo con asco y furia- no te salvara...- me dice burlonamente, mi cuerpo comienza a estremecerse... me traiciona, siento como mis musculos se contraen, el sonrie con satisfacción, disfruta el humillarme de esta manera

AAAAHHH ITACHIIIIII...- grito en placer al llegar a un orgasmo involuntario... el sujeto se molesta... no esperaba que todo este tiempo siguiera pensando en el...imaginando que era el quien me poseia, quien me acariciaba, una fuerte bofetada me manda al suelo con mi mejilla hinchada y un hilo de sangre saliendo de mis labios, el oji verde los limpia con su lengua y se separa, el castaño me hace abrir la boca para penetrarme por ella hasta que suelta su viscoso liquido caliente, el cual casi me ahoga... sonrie satisfecho

Traga perra...- me dice burlandose de mi pobre condicion, aprovecho que me libera un poco para vomitar sobre la cama, una fuerte patada en el estomago me deja sin aire abriendo algunos cortes hechos por el joven... esta molesto... el viento ha comenzado a deshojar las rosas como si lloraran conmigo, mis extremidades comienzan a entumirse haciendome caer de golpe al suelo, mis ojos se nublan por las lagrimas que comienzan a salir de ellos, sonrio irónicamente... los petalos de rosa negra revolotean sobre mi cabeza como anunciando mi muerte... no... no quiero morir aun, deseo verle una ultima vez... Sai... dijiste que me protegerias siempre... ¿por qué no estas aquí? Unos brazos presionan sobre mi cuello dejándome poco a poco sin aire, mis labios se abren intentando inútilmente de llevar oxigeno a mis pulmones, me levantan sin el menor cuidado... ¿por qué habrian de tenerlo? No les duele a ellos... Aintza se acerca a mi nuevamente... ¿acaso sera ella quien me libre de esta agonia mortal? Toca mi obdomen, pero rapidamente se aleja, una espina se ha enterrado en su mano, que ironia, estas rosas parecen haber escuchado mi ruego silencioso, siento como el filo de un cuchillo se entierra en los mas profundo de mis entrañas, dolor... veo al joven de ojos verdes sonreir, gira el cuchillo en mi interior para asegurarse que morire, algo espeso sube a mi boca hasta escupir un chorro de sangre dejándome ese sabor metalico, el castaño me lanza como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, siento como algo amortigua mi caida, es suave... huele bien... sonrio con tranquilidad... frente a mi la imagen de un niño, en sus manos los petalos de rosas rojas bailan a su ritmo, sus labios se mueven...

Dame un nombre...- me susurra, sonrio ante su pedido, que hermosos ojos

¿Quién eres?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo, me sonrie dulcemente, abre sus brazos como para recibir un abrazo de mi parte, deseo abrazarle y protegerle, pero no puedo

Soy un angel a quien se le nego el derecho de vivir- me dice tristemente, en sus ojos lagrimas de dolor, no puede entender la crueldad de su destino- por favor dame un nombre...- me pide en suplica, toco su carita de angel en una suave caricia, ¿por qué me lo pide a mi? Algo se agita en mi pecho, de nuevo aquella ilusion de algun dia tener un hijo con el, que me sonria, a quien darle mi amor, con el a mi lado sonriendo y siendo feliz por haberle dado algo tan suyo y mio...

Johan...- susurro sonriéndole, abre sus labios en un amplia sonrisa, sus ojos tristes ahora alegres

Gracias...- me abraza y correspondo su abrazo, una blanca mano se posa en el hombro del niño- es hora de irme... padre...- un angel de cabellos castaño rojizos lo carga entre sus brazos para llevárselo al paraíso

Padre...- que bien se sintio escuchar eso aunque fuese una vez, si tan solo de verdad hubiese sido mi hijo seria feliz...

Naruto... Naruto...- alguien me llama, grandes olas de dolor llegan a mi de golpe, ya recuerdo... todo ha sido una ilusion creada por mi mente para alejarme del dolor, la realidad es que estoy muriendo lentamente en medio de mi habitación, abro mis ojos de manera pesada, me siento cansada, alguien me sostiene en brazos puedo sentirlo

Itachi...- lo llamo con dificultad, el me mira triste, mi estado debe ser penoso para que me vea asi, intento sonreir, levanto mi mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, el la sujeta entre sus manos apartándola para besarla suavemente con sus labios calidos, sabia que me amaba... lo sabia- te amo...- digo ilusionado

Perdoname...- me susurra, debe estar arrepentido por lo que paso, pero no ha sido del todo su culpa, las discusiones vinieron de errores de los dos, ¿no es asi?- lo siento...- pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus ojos, seguramente de impotencia, pero esto tampoco a sido su culpa, toca mi vientre queriendo parar la sangre que sale- yo... yo no te amo...- maldito... desgraciado... entonces ¿a que vino todo ese arrepentimiento?- sin embargo eres una gran amigo para mi... no deseo perderte de esta forma...- ¿amigo? ¿Solo amigo? Nisiquiera en estos momentos podrias decirme una mentira para morir feliz ¿no? Tenias que lastimarme hasta el final, traidor... mentiroso... estupido que soy soñando contigo hasta el fin- ¿quién te ha hecho esto?- me preguntas, ¿cómo si te importara? Pero quiero... deseo verte sufrir aunque sea un poco de lo que sufro yo

Aintza...- susurro, abre sus ojos en sorpresa, si... sufre... quiero ver ese rostro de dolor aunque sea una vez... con eso sabras que no debiste despreciarme

Esta aquí... a mi lado- me dice, ¿acaso no entiende que fue ella quien me ha hecho esto? ¿O se auto engaña igual que yo? La veo al lado de el... abrazandolo... maldita... te odio... te detesto... su sonrisa burlona me lleva al mas hondo de los infiernos- vino para que hablaramos sobre...- dudas... ¿qué es lo que no se?- sobre el hijo que esperabas...- completas, ¿un hijo? Mi hijo... johan... el era mi hijo... el malestar no era por mis descuidos... era por el... ella... ella lo mato... mato mi mas grande ilusion... mato mi amor... me mato... no llorare... no... no le dare el gusto de verme sufrir mas... eso nunca... me vengare... de alguna forma te hare pagar lo que has hecho...

Asesina...- digo con odio... mi ira no puede ser aplacada en estos momentos por nadie, ni por el...

Naruto ¿por qué dices eso?- me preguntas, callate... no quiero oirte mas, maldito... todo ha sido tu maldita culpa... no te desharas de mi tan fácilmente, cargaras con mi recuerdo siempre... araño tu mano derecha mezclando tu sangre con la mia... si... los dos nos iremos al infierno, sufriremos juntos amor, y ella... ella sufrira contigo... no tendras a nadie a su lado...

Ya no siento nada, la ligereza que me embriaga me tranquiliza, abro mis ojos, todo es obscuridad, no importa... sonrio, estoy en paz... la silueta de alguien acercándose me sorprende

Sai...- susurro con sorpresa, me sonrie, en medio de una ráfaga de viento me deja a ver su pureza, un angel, un hermoso angel... me tiende la mano...- ¿quien eres realmente?

Argí... el angel de la luz- me contesta, estiro mi mano, seguramente me llevara al paraíso, mi alma parece encontrar la paz- es hora de irnos...- comenzamos a andar, mi rostro gira hacia atrás- no mires atrás...- me ordena, le veo intrigado y desobedezco deseo ver de nuevo, por un instante, lo que fue mi vida, lo que dejo atrás, ahí esta Sai... abrazando mi cuerpo inerte... lo lamento no quise hacerte daño Erzebeth y Maya, mis dos amigas no lo pueden creer, Maya se gira soltando un fuerte golpe en la cara de Itachi quien sujeta su muñeca derecha... Itachi... me suelto de Argí quien me mira confuso

Debiste morir tu...- Maya descarga su odio, Aintza intenta acercarse a el pero Erzebeth la tumba de una patada... es cierto, debio morir el... debio sufrir el... no yo... yo... yo quiero verle sufrir

Me quedo...- digo, Argí me ve confuso, no parece agradarle mi idea

Si te vengas, perderas el derecho de encontrar la paz eterna en el paraíso...- sonrio irónicamente a su comentarios, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarme de paz? ¿A que viene su mirada preocupada? ¿Dónde estuvo durante toda mi vida mortal? No quiero una paz tan simple... no quiero olvidar...

No me importa...- le doy la espalda y miro aquellos con quienes convivi alguna vez mortalmente... Maya observa a donde me encuentro, es como si me viera, pero se que no es asi, solo observa el cielo que se refleja atrás de mi, algo me hace girar

Ya estan aquí...- susurra Argí, observo como varias almas en pena gritan de dolor, puedo sentir su sufrimiento... sus manos se estiran como pidiendo una ayuda que nadie piensa ofrecerles, de entre ellos veo salir un joven de tez blanca como el papel, largos cabellos negros y unos ojos violáceos, frios... quemantes como el fuego... me mira y sonrie, no hay sentimientos alguno reflejado ese ser, estira su mano hacia mi...

Naruto... debes elegir...- Argí vuelve a estirar su mano hacia a mi, veo a los dos, miro a Itachi, su mano derecha aun sangra... sonrio... no merece ser feliz acosta de mi sufrimiento...

Lo lamento...- sujeto la mano de aquel demonio que viene a llevarme a infierno, se que sufrire, pero ¿qué importa ya? Al menos se que aunque sea de esta manera el sufrira conmigo... cierro mis ojos entregándome a la obscuridad y al fuego del infierno... todo por ti... todo por mi... por mi venganza...

¿Otra vez observándolo Sasuke?- una suave voz se escucha atrás de un joven de ojos negros igual que sus cortos cabellos quien mira al infierno

Si... aun no entiendo porque me causa tristreza verlo sufrir asi, princesa- contesto con sus ojos tristez

Se que lo sabes... aunque el destino de esa joven alma se me hace injusto- unos largos cabellos rojos como la sangre se mueven en los limites de aquel reino- cuando lo aceptes y creas que es el momento lleva esto- la joven coloca una rosa blanca con una pequeña espada incrustada en su interior, junto a una gardenia blanca

Pero esto es...

Asi es, los estare esperando...- completo alejándose de el con una sonrisa, con ese acto volvera a hacer enojar a los cielos e infiernos, pero no importa por ahora...

Ey Itachi...- sonrio, que feliz me siento...- Te amo...- que alegre me veo, la brisa de la playa, su andar... estoy con el... se gira a verme, me sonrie...

Te odio...- sus palabras me bajan de golpe de aquel pequeño oasis al mas grande dolor... ¿cuántas veces mas sufrire aqui?... ¿el sufrira? Veo al demonio sonreir ante mi pena... claro goza conmigo... frente ami veo imágenes, el se a casado con aquella que mato mi existencia, estupida de mi al creer que sufriria conmigo, peleas... gritos... acusaciones... sonrio... mi dolor infernal se proyecta en un dolor terrenal para el... me pregunto que sentira al verse atado a una mujer que lo lleva a la gloria y a otra que lo condena al infierno... sonrio... por lo menos... en estos momentos... siento que vale la pena todo este sufrimiento... por lo menos el a sufrido parte de lo que mi dañada alma a sufrido atormentada en este lugar... ella sonrie feliz... sera madre... le dara lo que nunca pude darle... realizara el sueño que nunca realizare... ¿por qué ella es feliz? ¿Dónde esta la famosa justicia divina? El se alegra... la abraza y la besa.. es feliz dentro de su sufrimiento... sonrio... es cierto... a pesar de todo, lucha por encontrar lo que le quite con mi ultimo aliento... el demonio deja de sonreir, imagina lo que hare... se incorpora para detenerme, sonrio... hare algo bueno en lo malo... te librare de esta cadena martirisante, ahora ve a su lado, ya eres padre... padre de una niña que te necesitara con tu alegria... observo a Aintza sonreir... a su lado una mujer de largo vestido negro cubierta del rostro con un velo del mismo color, camina a su alrededor, acechandola, esperando el momento justo...

Se llamara Naru...- susurra Itachi... lloro de felicidad... al final nunca me olvidaste, de alguna forma fui especial para ti... no... tan solo es tu sentido de culpa... Aintza hace un gesto de desagrado... pero de sus labios no sale palabra alguna... la mujer de negro los ha cerrado, su castigo sera saber que su descendencia llevara vivo el recuerdo de aquel que mas odio y mato creyendo acabar con ese sentimiento que la carcomia, que ironia... la señora muerte ahora la llevara consigo para ser juzgada... la deja a las manos del mismo demonio con quien yo accedi a estar por voluntad... ningun angel fue capaz de entenderla ni por un momento, solo la juzgaron como a mi... solo bueno o malo... ahora mas que nunca no me arrepiento de esa decisión, aquí sufrire eternamente, pero mi paz no sera tan efímera... Aintza con toda su gloria sufrira siendo torturada ante la vista de quien mas detesta, habiendo sido infeliz al lado del hombre por quien mato y sin el regocijo de reir al lado de la vida que dio... me mira con odio... yo simplemente sonrio en burla ante su patético destino... aun aquí soy superior a ella... la tortura ya no se me hace tan desagradable, ahora hasta es excitante... Itachi esta pagando por el daño que ha hecho... lamentablemente lo hace atraves de un inocente... su hija... ahora es ella de quien se burlan y humillan... la que sufre llorando su pena en silencio... ante su impotencia, solo le queda escuchar el desahogo de ella desde aquella silla de rueda en la que permanece su cuerpo paralizado... sin poder decir ni una palabra de consuelo para aquella que mas quiere, Aintza lo ve desde el infierno... sufriendo de impotencia mientras su hija es violada y golpeada, no la matan... pero si queda embarazada... ya no llora... ya no odia... dentro de todo... debería sentir admiración por ella... puesto que dentro de todo su tragico destino, encontro la felicidad junto a un hombre que la ama al igual que a su hijo... Itachi ya no puede sufrir mas... la dama obscura a concluido que es su hora... Aintza sonrie... le espera en el infierno, pero su castigo se reduce a una simple ansiedad, porque el nunca vendra, pero tampoco descansara, se quedara esperando eternamente un juicio que tal ves nunca llegara, escuchando la pena de los demas, viéndolos esperar junto a el, debi dejar el castigo en manos de la vida, al final ella es mas cruel que cualquier venganza... el alma de un niño a caido a nuestro lado, ¿qué pudo haber hecho este inocente? Ya no deseo saberlo... el demonio rigente en este infierno parece haber perdido interes en nuestras incautas almas, nos ata en las ramas del deseo y la ansiedad, donde veremos porque caimos aquí, para realzar o lamentar ese error, el pequeño mato a su padre en defensa propia... su instinto le hizo sobrevivir, pero la policia le dispara por ser un peligro potencial y por un instinto heredado esta aquí, sufriendo por haber querido vivir, que juicios tan injustos, el hambre y la sed comienzan a ser insoportables, el hambre de amar y la sed de ser amado, todo esta al alcance, pero apenas te estiras desaparece dejandote una impotencia y desesperación... cierro mis ojos intentando perderme en mis pensamientos para no sentir, es ironico como sufro por alguien que ahora sufre a mi lado y otro que sufre por escuchar un dolor ajeno... se auto compadece asi mismo, pensar que alguna vez me vi en tan patética situación... una luz me hace abrir mis ojos de nuevo, Argí esta aquí, pero ¿por qué? Extiende su mano ofreciéndome una rosa blanca

Tomala e iras conmigo al paraíso...- me dice, a mi lado Aintza se estira para tomarla, desea huir de este sufrimiento, el pequeño frente a mi baja la cabeza en pena sonrio y hago lo unico que aprendi bien de Erzebeth, le doy una patada en la mano a argí para que la rosa caiga con ese niño que no debería estar aquí... el pequeño es liberado al contacto con la flor... se ve en paz, no me arrepiento... he hecho algo bueno con mi existencia, ahora puedo seguir sufriendo en paz, una gardenia blanca es colocada entre mis cabellos, no lo entiendo...

Te la mereces...- esa voz no es de Argí, el angel se transforma para dejarme a ver aun joven de cortos cabellos negros- ahora puedes venir conmigo...- me jala tomándome entre sus brazos, Aintza intenta tocarle para ser libre, el la mira y sonrie, una rosa negra es colocada y a cambio su infierno incrementa- alguien que no aprende a un después de esto... no merece salir de aquí... sino sufrir mas, hasta que aprenda...- susurra contestando una pregunta que nunca hice, pasamos por el purgatorio, Itachi me ve caminar al lado de este angel y se sorprende... sonrio en paz e intento acercarme a el pero me detienen, me giro a ver al angel y menea la cabeza en negación- el no merece el consuelo...- me dice, pero yo deseo decirle que por primera vez no le guardo rencor, que todo esta en el olvido, un jalon me hace reaccionar, frente a nosotros se encuentra Argí quien me ve feliz

Angel de fuego... entregame esta alma para llevarla al paraíso- lo sujeto fuertemente, no deseo ir y olvidar pero tampoco regresar

Argí... si tanto deseabas salvarlo debiste ir por el... ah claro, no puedes- se burla, ¿qué clase de angel es este?- el ahora nos pertenece, asi que haste aun lado o te matare- sentencio frio, Argí cierra sus ojos y abre paso en impotencia, ¿tan fuerte sera este angel?

Quiero despedirme de Itachi- le pido

No...- se niega y me jala varios angeles lo miran molestos, ¿adonde me lleva sino es el paraíso ni el purgatorio? Una luz me enceguece un momento- bienvenida a Kime, el reino de los angeles de fuego...

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es Kime?- pregunto

Mi nombre es Sasuke, uno de los pocos angeles de fuego aun existentes... Kime es nuestro reino, no se rige por las leyes del cielo ni el infierno, somos un equilibrio, somos tan buenos como malos, y tu ahora descansaras aquí...- me contesta serio, con su fino y elegante porte

¿Por qué me trajiste aqui?

Lo mereces... y porque...- duda

Porque te ama...- una voz me hace levantar la vista, una hermosa mujer pelirroja me ve fijamente, a su lado aquel niño del infierno...- se bienvenida a mi reino, has demostrado un equilibrio interno, pero debes saber que el que Sasuke te ame, no implica que tu alma se quedara con el, ni el que puedas quedarte aquí, todo es merito tuyo, desde aquí podras observar a quien desees y reencarnar cuando estes listo... pero recuerda que amor y obsesion se pueden confundir mas nunca seran lo mismo...- me dice alejándose, Sasuke me observa con cierta alegria mal disimulada

Yo... no se que decir...

No tienes que decir nada, ahora eres de nuestro reino y te protegere mientras estes aquí...- dice como si nada haciendome sonrojar, ¿cuánto desee escuchar esas palabras de alguien? Pero nunca llegaron, hasta hoy... con este angel, le miro fijamente, no hay mueca de dolor u odio, ¿acaso no le duele que no le ame? ¿No me odia? Se aleja sin mueca alguna dejándome a ver un par de alas carmesis como el fuego... que tranquilidad me da este lugar, desde aquí puedo ver a Itachi, mas no puedo hablarle, la guerra entre el cielo, el infierno y Kime se da, pero los angeles de fuego no se rinden y luchan por lo que creen, sonrio, aquí todos nos sentimos seguros a pesar de ello, no nos obligan a pelear ni a ser uno de ellos... simplemente somos libres, para amar... odiar... o lo que deseemos, Itachi a reencarnado, me alegro por el, tal vez esta vez pueda conseguir el paraiso que tanto desea, no quiero ir con el, después de tanto, me he dado cuenta que el amor nunca debe convertirse en odio, después de todo, solo resulto ser una obsesion que casi destruyo mi alma, pero alguien la ha iluminado... Sasuke... deseo verlo y decirselo, esta vez lo tengo claro...corro a donde debe estar, veo plumas de fuego caer como una lluvia, es hermoso pero triste, llego a donde debia estar, pero solo veo a un angel agonizante, me acerco rapidamente... soy un tonto... subsisti ilusionada con una obsesion y ahora pierdo el verdadero amor... su princesa lo ve... le susurra algo y el asiente con una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo se desvanece en pequeñas luces, me mira feliz, me sonrie con esa alegria que solo me muestra a mi, al final su alma queda en las manos de ella... lloro... solo me queda conformarme con su ultima mirada, con su ultima sonrisa, porque hasta su alma ahora pertenece a otra

¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunta como si no lo supiera

El ha muerto...- respondo en un susurro amargo

No... el reencarno en un humano... hasta que pueda regresar de nuevo como uno de nosotros...- me dice... sonrio... regresara...

Yo quiero reencarnar...- le pido, me observa curiosa y sonrie, asiente... se que olvidare esto, que me volvere a encontrar con Itachi y Sasuke, aunque sea en cuerpos diferentes, solo espero esta vez hacer lo correcto... amor u obsesion... ¿que es mas fuerte? No lo se... pero se que en esta nueva vida encontrare la respuesta... buena o mala... no importa, siempre que sea lo que deseo y me haga feliz... no lo esperare en el reino, deseo ganarme el derecho de estar con el... y sino... el perderlo por mis equivocaciones no aprendidas...

Es una niño...- dice un hombre feliz de ver a su pequeña hijo recien nacido

Su nombre sera Naruto...- dice su esposa feliz...

Fin


End file.
